Stranger Than Fiction
by NarcissaMalfoy1119
Summary: Bella and Voldemort fall for eachother and what happens is stranger than fiction! Each chapter is from someone elses POV so they can tell their part of the story. Please R&R!
1. Bella

**Hey all! So, since no one voted on my poll I decided to just go ahead and start working on the Bella/Voldy romance. Anyways, here is the first chapter from Bella's perspective. Hope you all enjoy it! Please R&R! Any comments would be appreciated. Also, I'm still keeping my poll up, so please go and vote! I really do want your imput! **

**DISCLAIMER: The things that are familiar to you, I unfortunately don't own. They belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

I joined the Death Eaters the day after I got married to Rodolphus and it was there that I met _him_. The one they called You Know Who. We knew him by another name though; The Dark Lord. Voldemort.

At first there was nothing between us except for the devotion of a servant to his master, but after a while it grew into something…more. I found myself longing to hear his snake like voice calling my name, to see his tall figure standing before me, to see his red eyes looking into mine, to have him love me as I loved him.

Just imagine my joy when he said he was going to teach me how to duel properly. I would get to spend countless hours in his company, just me and him and no one else. Rodolphus wasn't too happy, but I didn't really care about him. I was going to spend time with my love and nothing else mattered.

The lessons commenced and I couldn't have bean happier. I got to hear his voice telling me what to do, feel his hand on mine to correct my grip, and sense his eyes on me as he watched my spell work. Finally the day came when he said that I was ready to duel him. I was ecstatic when we were standing face to face looking into each other's eyes, getting ready to start the duel. We bowed and it began! We were flinging hexes at each other with amazing speed and alacrity. Jets of orange, blue, red, and even green flew back and forth between us.

After a while I managed to actually hit him with a stunning spell and he fell to the floor, still as a board. I ran over to him and quickly revived him. "My Lord…I…I'm so sorry!" I managed to stutter out by some miracle. He just looked over to me and said, "Bellatrix," and before I knew it we were kissing passionately and I was in his arms. When we broke apart after what felt like hours, but was probably just a couple minutes, he said, "Bella, dear, I love you. We can't tell anyone though, least of all your husband."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Bella," he smiled, "call me Tom."

Months later Tom went out to go and kill the Potters and he never came back. I searched like a mad-woman for my love, but never found him. I ended up in Azkaban, and spent the next few years reliving all the pain of my loves loss. Then the news reached my ears that he was alive! I couldn't believe it! It was like some miracle!

Then he came for me and all was right with the world.


	2. Voldy

**Hey all! So sorry for the long time, no post. I just want to say thanks to the one person who voted on my poll (it's still open, so VOTE) and for those of you who have read, liked, and reviewed my story! You all rock! I also want to apologize for the shortness of the chapters so far. I'll try and make the others longer, but I'm not making any promises. Anyways, here is Voldy's perspective. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own anything. JK Rowling does. **

* * *

When I first met Bella I was amazed with her strength and determination. She wasn't like most girls who fallow passively behind their husbands. In fact, Rodolphus tried to get her to not join me, saying it was no place for a woman, but she wouldn't listen to him. She had a mind of her own, and I respected that.

I can't say exactly when I fell in love with her, but I believe it was the first time I ever saw her duel. Even before my instruction, she was an expert wands-woman, and her skill amazed even me. Her strength and determination became even more apparent when she was dueling.

I found myself feeling…things…that I had never felt before. I wanted to be near this remarkable woman. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted her to be…mine. I found myself hating Rodolphus, and even started torturing him for things that were not necessarily his fault. Bella was his, I wanted her, and I always got everything I wanted.

Finally one day I came up with one of my most brilliant ideas. I would spend an hour a day alone with her under the pretense of dueling lessons. It was perfect! I would be able to hold her near me while "correcting her grip" and most importantly, I would be able to be with her without any interference of her meddling husband.

Lessons began, and they were everything I hoped for and more. I looked forward to that one hour every day more then I looked forward to anything in my life. Just having her alone with me was enough to satisfy me…until one day.

I decided I wanted to test my skills against hers, so I challenged her to a duel and we began. We were equally matched, but she finally managed to stun me. When she revived me again and I saw her leaning over me I couldn't help myself. I said her name and then I kissed her. She responded with such enthusiasm that I couldn't believe it! I knew at that moment that she loved me too and that knowledge made me happier than I had been in a long time.

After that we still had "dueling lessons" but they were just an excuse for us to spend some alone time together. It was the happiest period of my life. It all ended though when I went to the Potter's.

I was nothing but a bodiless spirit and I fled to Albania. For the next thirteen years I hid in the forest, controlling and eating animals to survive. The entire time was torture! Not only was I not human and powerful, but I had lost the love of my life. Every day I expected her to come to me, but she never did.

I finally returned to power and things looked up. I found out from Wormtail that Bella had searched for me and had been thrown into Azkaban because of it. I loved her all the more for it and immediately started forming a plan to free her!

The day came and my love was freed, along with some more of me servants, but they weren't important. The first thing I did after that was call her too me. When she entered the room I saw Azkaban hadn't been kind to her, but I didn't care. She was still me beautiful, strong, determined Bella. After an awkward pause I opened out my arms to her and she ran into them.

It felt so right to have her there by my side again and I kissed her like I had never kissed her before. Suddenly the door burst open and Rodolphus entered…


	3. Alecto

**Hey all! So, here is Alecto Carrow's POV. This is probably my favorite chapter, so I hope you al enjoy it! Please R&R! I need all the help I can get. Thanks to the two who have. You guys ROCK! **

**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize, I don't own. JK Rowling does. **

* * *

My parents were so proud the day I joined Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I was one of only two women who did and they were ecstatic that their little baby girl was joining the most noble organization on the face of the planet.

The day I joined changed my life and I'll never forget it. You see, it was the day I met…_him_. I walked into the room to get branded with the dark mark and I saw him. He was sitting in a large chair, his red eyes staring at me intently. His white skin seamed to glow and his figure was tall as he stood up to walk towards me. When he grabbed my wrist in order to brand me I noticed his fingers were long and bony.

I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall trying to catch my breath. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. My heart was thudding a million miles a minute and I couldn't get him out of my mind. I had fallen in love with The Dark Lord.

After that moment I live for the times I was in his presence…meetings and things like that. The few times where we were actually alone, mostly when he was giving me an assignment, were my favorite however and I learned to cherish them.

It became clear however, that Bella was his favorite. He had her sit on his right side at every meeting, sent her out on assignments that required very little risk, and he even started having private dueling lessons with her. The jealousy that overcame me surprised me in its intensity. I had always been taught to keep my emotions in check, but it seamed like two of my feelings could be repressed…my love towards The Dark Lord and my hatred towards Bella.

I started avoiding Bella at all costs, never speaking to her when we did meet. We had been good friends before (naturally, being the only two girls in the Death Eaters, we had to stick together) so this was a huge change, and she noticed my coldness. She confronted me about it one day and the conversation quickly turned into a duel. We fought like madwomen, but eventually she stunned me and walked away. Amycus came around an hour later and unfroze me. From that moment I knew I wanted revenge on Bella and all the pain she had caused me.

The opportunity came about a week later. It was Halloween 1981 and I, using a disillusionment charm fallowed Bella into one of her "dueling lessons" with The Dark Lord. I saw that they clearly weren't dueling and got excited. This was it! All I had to do was tell Rodolphus that his wife was cheating on him and it would all be over and my revenge would be complete! I ran to find him, but Amycus told me Rodolphus had left with the Dark Lord to the Potters as a kind of back up. I waited around for them to come back so I could spill the beans, but everything changed I revenge wouldn't come for fourteen more years.

Bella and Rodolphus were both thrown into Azkaban after the death of The Dark Lord, but me and Amycus managed to worm our way out of trouble. Those were the worst fourteen years of my life. For one thing, I never got my revenge and the desire for redemption was still strong in me. Second, my love was gone forever and that was the worst thought of all.

After thirteen years though he was back and he called us to his side! I wanted to run and kiss him when I saw him for the first time in all those years. The fact that Bella wasn't there was just an added bonus.

It didn't last long though because The Dark Lord released Bella and the others within the year. He called Bella in to him and it was time for revenge! I ran and told Rodolphus what was going on and he ran to go and confront them. Ahhh…revenge is sweet!


	4. Rodolphus

**Hey all! Here's Rodolphus! Now this should be good...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the things you recognize. JK Rowling does! **

* * *

I met Bella for the first time when we were still students at Hogwarts and from that moment on I knew that we were destined to be together. I admired her strength most of all. This was not some wishy-washy girl who all they thought about was boys, this was a girl who knew what she wanted and was not afraid to stand up for herself.

I had always told myself that girls were stupid and that I would never fall in love. After I met Bella though I cursed my stupid heart. I had fallen in love at first sight and I was not terribly happy about it.

I couldn't do anything about it though, so I did the only sensible thing to do, I asked her out. After a couple dates I asked her to marry me and the moment we got out of Hogwarts. She consented and we wed.

A short time later Voldemort rose to power and I immediately joined his group of Death Eaters and, not to my surprise, so did Bella.

Bella soon became the Dark Lords favorite and I must admit I was a bit jealous of her. My greatest ambition in life was to be the favorite and sit on his right hand. I worked hard for months to show my devotion, going on dangerous missions and the like, but to no avail. Bella was always by his side.

There was another reason for my jealousy however, and that was that I suspected that the devotion the Bella felt for the Dark Lord was more than just the loyalty due to a master and I didn't like it. I didn't see any cause for worry however, as Voldemort didn't' seem to return her feelings of adoration.

I wouldn't find out how wrong I was for many years after that.

I went out with the Dark Lord that fateful night when he went to kill the Potters. He told us to wait outside the house for him because he had to do this alone. When asked why he mumbled something about some prophecy, but I didn't completely understand what. He never came back.

I went back and told Bella the news and she went ballistic.

"He cannot be dead Rodolphus! He must be alive! We must search for him!" she screamed. So we did, and we got sent to Azkaban for it.

It was after this point that I realized that Bella did not care for me at all and that she was really in love with the Dark Lord. I was crushed and I had 14 years in Azkaban to broad over it.

When Voldemort rose again I had made the decision that I would stick with Bella no matter what and that maybe she would come to love me, in time. What a stupid man I was!  
The Dark Lord freed us from our prison and we returned to him, humble and repentant. He called Bella into his chamber, like he normally did, and I thought nothing of it. _He's probably just telling her the new plan _I thought. Than Alecto ran up to me and told me everything! Hurt and angry, I stormed into the Dark Lords chamber and came in on the two of them kissing.

Voldemort fixed me with such a hateful look that I thought he was going to kill me right than and there. I mumbled my apologies and quickly ran in the other direction to the room me and Bella shared.

A few minutes later Bella came in and spoke to me. "Rodolphus, The Dark Lord would like us to get a divorce. He loves me and I love him and he wants us to get married. It must be kept a secret though for he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Well, what if I refuse to divorce you Bella. I love you."

"You die," she said simply.

After that my decision was made. We got a divorce and Bella married the Dark Lord and only the three of us knew about it…and Narcissa.

* * *

**Me again! So, I have made a change to my poll, so please vote. Your imput would be much appreciated! Also, please review and tell me what you think! Those of you who have ROCK! **

**Cissa **


	5. Narcissa

**Hey guys! So, I'm bored out of my mind and y'all get two posts in one day! Yeah! Anywho, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's Narcissa's point of view. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling, not me. **

* * *

I think I'm about to faint after what I just heard! A few minutes ago Rodolphus came up to me and told me that…oh it's too horrible! OK, pull yourself together Cissa. Rodolphus told me that…that Bella and the Dark Lord are…married! Apparently he and Bella got a divorce a week ago and now Bella is Mrs. Voldemort or whatever! This is just about the worst thing that could possibly happen.

From the moment we were first born our parents stressed the importance of blood. Pure bloods, they told us, were the only one's worth associating with and eventually marrying. Me and Bella both made respectable pureblood marriages, but our sister…Andromeda shudder, did not and was cast out and disowned. Now Bella has broken off her perfectly good pureblood marriage and married a…a…half blood!

I know that no one really knows that he's a half blood, but Lucious overheard that crackpot fool Dumbledore talking to Potter about the matter and he told me all about it. If I had suspected any attachment between them I would have warned her right away, but now it's too late!

Oh yes, my parents were thrilled and extremely proud when Bella joined up with the death eaters, but I don't think they expected her to actually merry the Dark Lord! Now we are all ruined and everything is horrible! Oh, I hear the doorbell, please excuse me for a minute…

Well, that was Bella. Apparently Rodolphus told her that he had told me her news and she dropped by to chat. I told her she had made a big mistake and everything Lucious told me about the Dark Lord being a half blood. She paid me no mind however and just begged me to not tell mum. I told her I wasn't sure what I would do and after a few more minutes of begging she left and I called mum. She screamed and heard a blasting noise. I think someone just got blasted off the family tree…Oh dear.


	6. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Hey all! Here is the final chapter! I'd like to thank all who have read this story, but especially those who have reviewed and added it to favorites/story alert. You all rock! I'm terribly sorry that the final chapter is short, but hopefully you all enjoy it! By the way, it's from Voldy's POV again. **

**DISCLAMIER: I wish I owned all the Harry Potter characters and their universe, but alas, JK Rowling does. Oh well! **

* * *

Me and Bella were happily married and lived happily so for about two years. They were the happiest two years of my life. My new regime was coming along nicely, Dumbledore had died, and I had the woman of dreams as my wife. I should have known it was all too good to last.

I had finally taken over the wizarding world and things were going smoothly when I heard some disturbing news. Potter had broken into Gringotts and stolen a golden cup. Of course the fool who brought me that news didn't know what that meant, but I did. I immediately killed the fool. Bella tried to comfort me and told me not to go, but I was inconsolable and I went to check on my other horcruxes.

Of course I found that Potter had already destroyed all my other horcruxes, but two…the diadem (hidden at Hogwarts) and my loyal snake Nagini who was always by my side. I immediately assembled all for forces and brought them over to the school and the battle commenced. The battle was fierce and casualties were heavy on both sides.

I hid out in the forest, watching the battle from a safe distance. About half way through I made my announcement, that if Potter didn't come to me within the hour the battle would commence, and I would be joining them. Imagine my surprise that he actually did come and I was able to kill him! I had Narcissa look over his body and then I carried him out into the waiting crowed. The Longbottom boy tried to defy me and actually managed to kill my precious Nagini and by doing so caused the battle to commence again.

It was at this time that disaster struck. I watched as my love and life was killed by the blood traitor Mrs. Weasley. When I saw that my heart broke and my grief was inconsolable, but the grief soon turned into anger and I went after the murderer of my love. It was then that Potter appeared, we dueled, and I ended up dead.

So, here I am in the afterworld, a useless heap. I spend most of my time crying, but not over my death as some would say (yes Dumbledore, I'm talking to you) but over the loss of my life and love…Bellatrix.

Blasted Potter.

* * *

**Hello again! I just wanted to beg you all to PLEASE vote on my poll for what I should write next. So far I have one vote for The sequal to "A Bend in the Road", so please VOTE!**

**CISSA **


End file.
